As black as your heart
by You'veBeenLoki'dAgain
Summary: Allie Christopher is a Cambion living as a human, working with the Winchesters whilst trying to keep her identity a secret. But what happens when Crowley turns up and reveals all? Wanting Allie as his new mate and Queen of Hell. Probably going to be a Crowley/OC. But possible Dean/ OC. Rated T at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**As black as your heart.**

 **Okay so I've been wanting to start a Supernatural fic for a while now. My Avengers comedy isn't getting much feedback anymore so am moving onto this. I'm thinking this could end up Crowley/ OC. But that could change. It could be a Sam/ OC or a Dean/ OC. I guess I'll just have to see where this story goes. Set after series 10. So might be some spoilers. But not too much tbh.**

 **The point of view changes from 1st person to 3rd person sometimes. It'll be obvious though, like, it's separate scenes from the main storyline.**

I gasp as I wake up, sticky sweat dripping down my forehead, I sigh heavily. "It was just a dream" I breathe to myself as I ungracefully flop out of rusty old bed. I try so hard not to think of the horrible memory that haunts my dreams every single night, it was years ago, _years ago_ , why is it still haunting me now? I stumble across the room and gather my clothes together before heading to the shower.

By the time I emerge from the shower I'm wide awake. I shrug into my usual black leather jacket, gather my stuff for the day, and head out of the motel room and into my car, which happens to be a 1968 White Volkswagen Beetle. My hands clasp around the wheel and pretty soon my little beetle is tearing down the road at quite some speed, heading towards the town of Boulder, in Colorado.

"So. What's the problem boys?" I question as I walk up to Sam and Dean Winchester. I'd met them a few hunts back, and now we let each other know if we're a little stuck on a case.

"Allie!" Sam exclaims, and wraps me in a warm hug, I hug him back and smile before pulling away. Dean pats me on the shoulder. "How ya doing kid?" He asks, I frown slightly, I _hate_ it when he calls me kid. "Not bad.. " I mumble.

We all turn to the corpse which lays in the alley before us. "Well... This is.. Strange" I breathe, staring at the remains. The majority of the flesh has been torn off, and all that's left is a few mangled bones. "Werewolf?" I ask. 

Dean and Sam shake their heads. "No we've already ruled werewolf out." Sam replies. I nod my head. And the kneel down. "Were these... Offerings?" I ask, looking at the remains of what once were offerings, Dean and Sam glance at each other, concern laced in their eyes.

I pale. Having only ever dealt with one before in my time of hunting.. "It couldn't be... Jikininki" I whisper. "Otherwise known as a Wendigo.. Someone's summoning this creature by laying out an offering." I explain, standing back up and glancing at the two brothers. Who both sigh "A Wendigo, in the middle of town.. Are you sure?" Sam asks me, one eyebrow raised. I nod, dread written all over my face. "Yeah yeah I'm sure.. I've dealt with one before".

"It does make sense Sammy" Dean sighs. "Even though it's in the middle of town, the offerings have been eaten" I sigh, "Well, we have to find it before it kills again... I expect it has a nest somewhere, possible with other victims in. Sam would you check out the recent missing persons please?" I enquire and Sam nods a yes in response.

We get back to the motel that the two brothers are staying in and I sigh heavily. Walking into the not very spacious room I booked, a room with a large double bed in, and not much else, other than a shabby cabinet with a TV perched upon. Perfect. I lie on the bed, my laptop resting on my lap as I google "Wendigo".

…...

"Sir. I have a location for Allie" A demon states as he walks into Crowley's office.

The King of Hell smirks, "Finally" He grins. He's been waiting so long to finally meet her. The fearsome Cambion, Allie Christopher. There hadn't been a known Cambion since that Jesse kid, who had long died. But now he knew of one, who was hiding her identity as a Cambion, she hunts, with the Winchesters, surely they wouldn't be so friendly with her if they knew what she was? Mind you, they had hunted with Crowley himself a number of times, so he couldn't be sure. Looks like he'll have to take a gamble, try and get her on his side by threatening to tell the brothers what she is. Maybe, just maybe, he could make her his Queen, having a Cambion on his side would surely make hell a much more powerful and fearful place. Cambion's can easily be more powerful than demon's themselves, given the right training. Crowley smiles evilly. He could train her up, make her his Queen. Whether she's willing or not.

…...

"Lovely evening" A deep voice pipes up from across the room, I jump, not expecting the sudden voice, and slide out of bed, pulling my demon knife from it's holster.

I glare at the intruder, who sits in a chair on the other side of the room and looks rather smugly at me.

"And who may you be?" I question, one eyebrow raised, staring at the strange man.

He sips his glass of Craig, "Name's Crowley, King of Hell" He states, he stares at me, as if staring into my soul. My eyebrow stays raised. "And what are you doing in my room? Do you have any idea who I am?" I growl at him, trying to look as threatening as possible, not wanting to show my demon side to him, I'm not even powerful anyway at the moment, Crowley could easily overpower me.

"Allie Christopher, I've been hearing your name a lot recently... And then I thought... Why would a Cambion be working with the Winchesters? Then it occurred, they don't know what you are do they?" He says rather smugly and I pale, having tried to keep my identity a secret from them on all the hunts, Holy water and devils traps have no effect on me, so I can easily pass as human when around hunters.

I panic, I am a Cambion, but because I've been on Earth for so long, I'm not very powerful. "They don't need to know" I state coldly, not showing any emotion towards this dangerous stranger. Crowley raises an eyebrow, "Well... Lets just see about that..." He clicks his fingers, and disappears. I growl in anger, throwing the demon knife across the room and it lodges itself in the wall just behind where Crowley was stood. I punch the wall next to me and feel as the bones in my fist cracks as they dislocate and break. I cry out in pain a little, and my teeth clench as the bones in my hand very slowly knits itself back together. Just a little perk of being a Cambion. Quick healing. Although it would be even quicker had I been in Hell.

I sigh heavily, and internally panic, what if Crowley's telling them right now? What if the Winchesters suddenly barge in here trying to kill me? Even though I'm a Cambion right now with barely any power I wouldn't stand a chance against them. I've seen how they hunt. Nothing can defeat them. Especially not a little weak Cambion.

I flutter round my motel room, grabbing my bag and I hurriedly pack my few items that I dragged in here. I push the motel door open, and peer out, checking that no one is around. Once I know the coast is clear, I sneak out to my car.

I look towards the brothers room, and hear talking... _Shit. They know.._ I think, and jump into my car. Speeding off down the highway. As far as possible from the Hunters.

 **Idk if that was good or not. It's kinda a bit of a test. If this gets good response, I'll continue with it and write more Supernatural fics too.**

 **My Grammar isn't the best so I apologise for any mistakes!**

 **Please leave a review. I do love receiving reviews.**

 **-Cait.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As black as your heart – Chapter Two. -**

 **Alright thank you to everyone who has favourited/ followed and reviewed! I will make this a Crowley/ OC because there's not many around. Hope this chapter is okay and please review c:**

 **On another note. I had this super cool dream the other night. I was Dean's girlfriend and we were on this hunt and Abaddon made her return and we had to kill her. Then my mum woke me up :c**

 **But I fell back asleep and dreamt that I had gotten together with Crowley and we went to Lidl together. (If you don't know what Lidl is it's this supermarket which is really cheap _) But yes. Crowley and I went shopping as we held hands and had make out sessions in the alley ways. Oh and we had a black Labrador but I don't know what we called it. But it was there.**

 **In the same night I also had a dream where me, The Doctor, and Clara went camping and I don't know how but I ended up giving The Doctor a back massage, and we somehow ended up kissing and this is the most recent Doctor we're talking about here so there's a massive age gap (I mean with the actor and me, not with The Doctor... Although there's a massive age gap there too _) So that turned out pretty awkward. Especially for poor Clara who was still in the tent as this all happened. To be honest. I should just turn my dreams into little humorous one shots. Yes. That's what I will do. Expect one shots of all the dreams I just mentioned.**

 **I had another dream last night, where I travelled in time with The Doctor (Peter Capaldi's Doctor again) and Clara. I was a Time Lady and I helped him fly the TARDIS, Crowley from Supernatural was our enemy. But at the end of my dream, I found Crowley in a pool of blood dying on a street. So I kissed him and gave him some regeneration energy to save him. _**

 **Anyway, on with the story :D**

* * *

"She's not a monster!" Sam Winchester yells at his brother, sweat dripping down his creased forehead. Crowley had just let them know about what Allie was and whilst Sam was okay with it, Dean on the other hand, had not taken it well.

Dean paces, anger evident in his face, his jaw clenches and unclenches before he speaks up "Sam she's a monster, we _hunt_ demons.. Why should we let her live? She could be working for Crowley for all we know!" He snaps, Dean sighs, clearly hurt and upset by what's happened but not willing to show his emotions.

"Oh so we just kill our friend? She may be a Cambion but I think I've already proved that not all _monsters_ are bad!" Sam shouts, clearly unimpressed with his older brothers behaviour. Dean grumbles, grabs his jacket and heads for the door "We're going after her! We'll capture her and figure out if she's on our side or not... I swear if she tries to hurt us Sammy..." he growls "She won't" Sam softly speaks, as Dean shoots his brother a nasty look before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

Sam sighs, sitting back on the bed, knowing that Allie would have already taken off and ran, it was useless going to her motel room now. And he runs his hands through his hair. Thinking of his female friend, all alone out there, scared that her only friends would be hunting her.

He looks up to the ceiling. "Cas? If you're there... We really need your help right now, you see, our... Friend, Allie, she's a Cambion, and Dean wants her dead.. But she's a friend Cas.. You've met her yourself. She'd never kill anyone, she's a hunter just like us. Please Cas if you're there. Please help" He sighs, one lone tear trickling down his face.

* * *

Allie breathes a sigh of relief as she enters the new Motel. But her relief doesn't last long. As she feels another presence in the room, she sniffs, the scent of sulphur filling her nose. "Crowley" She growls quietly.

"Yes?" Crowley says rather smugly as he stand right behind her. Allie stands, fuming with anger at the King of Hell, but knowing she won't be able to do a thing about it... Down in Hell, she could beat him. But on Earth without ever having been to Hell... No chance, he'd be able to kill her with a click of his fingers.

To her surprise, Crowley reaches over from behind and pulls a few strands of hair behind her ears. "Your so called friends hate you now.. You should have seen them plotting to hunt you after your little run away..." Crowley drawls.. Allie frowns "You had no right to tell them" She snaps, seething with anger at the smug demon.

"Oh? And when were you planning on telling them?" Crowley demands, Allie goes quiet. In all honesty, she was never planning on telling them. It was going to be her little secret. She looks to the floor. "Exactly" Crowley says rather smugly. He strides across the room. "Don't you see, you'll never fit in here on Earth, you're half demon, you belong in Hell. You're one of us Allie... not one of them.. We'll accept you for who you are.. but them? They'll kill you" Crowley snarls, one of his eyebrows raised. "I expect you know how to summon me, I'm offering you a place in Hell. To be my Queen Allie, you'd have everything you've ever wanted." He continues.

Allie looks at him in disgust. "I'd rather gouge my eyeballs out with spoons than spend one hour with you in hell" She snarls at him.

"We'll see about that.." He responds. And disappears.

* * *

The atmosphere is silent and harsh as the Impala speeds down the highway. Sam had tracked Allie's bank card usage and found the motel she was staying in. Castiel had arrived, and is sitting in the back of the Impala. Silently agreeing with Sam but not quite voicing it because of how Dean is.

"Dean" Sam starts. "Shut it Sam, you know we've gotta do this... She's a Cambion.. She could be more powerful than Crowley.. Or Abaddon even. Do you want that?" Dean snaps, his face focussed on the road ahead.

Sam stutters.. "No, of course I don't.. But I know she's not bad.. She's not a monster"

"And how do you know that?" Dean questions, glancing at Sam for a split second and frowning.

"I uhh.. Look Dean she's our friend... Our friend, we don't kill friends" He replies. His heart internally breaking in two, on one hand, Dean was his brother, and he had to stick by him, but on the other hand, Allie is his friend, _their_ friend, and he is hanging onto the hope that she wasn't what Dean says she was.. That she wasn't a monster.

* * *

Allie awakes with hands round her throat. Her eyes snap open, and she looks up at the man who's on top of her, with his hands roughly around her throat. "C..Crowley" She squeaks. Crowley frowns. "You know what. I shouldn't have to ask you to be my Queen.. I'm Crowley, King of Hell. I take what I want when I want it..." He growls, and stands up, pulling her with him by the arm. She sighs, knowing she's powerless against him, she opens her mouth to protest, but before she could speak the motel door flies open. And Dean, Sam and Cas see's her pulled up against Crowley. She internally groans. _Well great..._

The look on Dean's face is priceless as his jaw drops open a little before composing himself and snapping it shut, clenching it tightly. Dean raises his gun but before he could fire Allie and Crowley are gone.

Sam looks defeated. "S..She was with him.." He mutters. "It can't be true..."

Dean growls "Sam you saw them together.. She was barely wearing a thing... Face it, she's one of them. We hunt her down" He snaps. And Sam, finally defeated. Nods.

* * *

 **Hopefully I can get the next chapter of this done nice and quickly. Apologies for the shortness of them, I find it easier to write shorter chapters rather than long lengthy ones. It also means I can get chapters out much quicker.**

 **Anyway I really hope this gets some reviews ._.**

 **thank you to everyone who's reading this c:**


End file.
